The possibility of processing plasticated plastics material, in particular when it is reinforced with fibers, by compression molding is restricted by the shape of the plasticated material. Coarse deviations from the compression mold cavity, as regards geometry and amount, lead to the mold being filled only incompletely and residual amounts remaining in the discharge nozzle of the plastication device and cooling there. The residual amount can no longer be used for compression molding because there is produced in the plasticated composition a parting seam which, after compression molding, leads to weld seams in the molded part which mechanically weaken the latter.